150 years later
by octobervampire
Summary: Remember how Edward leaves in New Moon? Well this is then with out Jacob. Edward leaves Bella and this mysterous vampire comes and changes her. Is it Victoria? Maybe maybe not, but Bella has a new "family" is a husband included in Bella's little "family"
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

**a/n:okay this is an actual story not like the AIM thing i did : b if there are any missed spelled words please let me know i'm not that great of a speller(as said on my profile)**

_**Summary:Remember how Edward leaves in New Moon? Well this is then with out Jacob? Edward leaves Bella and this mysterous vampire comes and changes her. Is it Victoria? Maybe maybe not, but Bella has a new "family" is a husband included in Bella's little "family"? And when Bella and Edward met again Forks high school how will Bella take it? Will they get back together? Please R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor will I ever, but what ever a girl can dream P**_

**Chapter 1: The Break Up**

**Bella's POV**

_**Was he really gone? Did he really leave me?**_

We were in the forest by Charlies house, and was supposaly taking a "walk" even though we were only a cupple feet in. After he stoped us he said, "Bella we are leaving."

My heart felt like it had colapsed. What was he saying? He couldn't be leaving me after how many times he told me he loved me.

"B-b-but why?" He could at least love me enough to tell me that much!

"Because I don't love you." He said in a cold dead voice that had no emotion.

"But you told me you loved me _every day. Remember that Edward?!"_ I was getting angery now. I knew that if I didn't that I would break down crying. And I really didn't want that it would just show how weak I really am. "_YOU TOLD ME EVERY DAY THAT YOU LOVED ME! AND NOW YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO TAKE IT ALL BACK?!"_ I knew what I was going to do I was going to tell him to leave then break down crying after he left.Yup souded like a plan to me. God, how can I talk to my self like this, like this whole thing didn't mater? When in reality it materd alot.

"_WELL YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD?! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!_ _SO JUST LEAVE!"_ I saw a little hurt in his eyes, but I didn't care. For all I knew he could just be putting that hurt there on perpuse for my benifit. My eyes started to water so I knew I had to get him out of here fast.

_"__**LEAVE!**__" _I screeched even louder then before. And with the same hurt look in his eyes he ran of at top vampire speed.

I feel to the ground and cried my eyes out. It may have been two hours or two days I don't know wich, but some how I found my self in our use to be medow.

I couldn't take it! Was he really gone? Did he really leave me? Did I actually just tell him that I didn't care? God, what's wrong with me?

**Edward's POV**

"B-b-but why?" Bella stammerd after I had told her my family and I were leaving.

"Because I don't love you." I said in the most cold dead voice I could possibly make my voice be, when all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and say I could never bring may self to leave her. But that wasn't possible now. This was for her own good. I put her in danger my just being who I am. And I will not do that anymore. I will not put her in danger from other vampires or my own self.

"But you told me you loved me _every day. Remember that Edward?!"_ Yes, I did remember it, but I wouldn't say anything it wouldn't help my case at all.

_"YOU TOLD ME EVERY DAY THAT YOU LOVED ME! AND NOW YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO TAKE IT ALL BACK?!" _I couldn't believe she actually thought that I didn't love her! She even said it her self that I said I love her every day. EVERY FUCKING DAY! AND YET SHE THINKS THAT I DON'T LOVE HER?!

_"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD?! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YEAH, THATS RIGHT, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! SO JUST LEAVE!" _That really hurt. Did she really mean that?

_"__**LEAVE!**__"_ She screamed louder then I thought possible for a human. I left after that. I ran home in a daze but I ran home as fast a I could.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I slamed the front door of our use-to-be house when I walked in.

Emmet was at my side when he heard the door slamed shut to where it was almost off it hinges.

"Soooooooooo...do mind if I ask how it went?"

"YES I MIND!" I screamed at him and walked away at human speed. I should have known better, because Emmet followed me to my room.

"Soooooooooo.. how did it go?" Didn't I _just_ tell him he couldn't ask?!

"YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW IT WENT?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"SHE FUCKING SCREAMED AT ME! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE DIDN'T CARE! THAT HOW IT FUCKING WENT! YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"I'm sorry, man. Lets go. They are all waiting for us in Alaska." We got in the car and drove off to the airport.

**a/n: yay! the first chapter is done! how do yall like it? i'll update when i get some reviews in **


	2. AN soooooooooo sry but plz read

**a/n: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this authers note, and i know yall hate them(so do i), but it must be done **

**You see I am having a little troubel with this chapter...I know what i want to do with it, but unfortunately, I have resently discoverd what it's like to have writers block...**

**So i have gotten a littel part of the chapter done (and when I say little,I mean **_**little**_** it's like what two paragraph and a sentence long!)**

**I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long while (but the fact that i only got one review dosn't help much either with the whole confendince thing .) **

**I would like at lest four more reviews be for I update again ). It would help alot for me to no that people actuly are reading and like my story**

**Oh! And make sure to check out my other story: AIM with Bella and the Cullens. And please please please review.**

**And I think thats it... no wait um i probaly will have a hard time with updating with both storys becuase school starts tomarrow**

**And this is a speacil reqest you don't have to do this, but I would like you to, anyway I would like for you to check out this awesomley awesome band, called Tokio Hotel.Thanks**

**Hugges and Kisses**

**bree**


	3. Chapter 2: The Kill

**a/n: okay so i hope yall liked the last chapter this one is where she gets changed hope you like it**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight so don't even ask**_

**Chapter 2: The Kill**

**Bella's POV**

_**I felt a pair of cold, stone hard, arms wrape around me. Could he possibly be back?**_

I cried for what seemed like hours. The tears finnaly seemed to slow down a bit. I was still crying really hard just not as hard as before.The only thing I wanted was his arms around me and nothing else. I would give anything for that, but I _had _just told him that I didn't care about him. I sooooooo stupid!

About 30 minuts maybe an hour the tears stoped all together.I felt a pair of cold, stone hard, arms wrap around me. Could he possibly be back? No, this couldn't be him. These arms were female. Could it be Alice or Esme? I turned to see who was trying to confert me. Then I saw her. The first thing I noticed was her firey red hair.

It was Victoria

"Shhhhhhhhhh" She said in a kind voice almost motherly. I couldn't believe it she, of all people, was being kind to me. She must of saw the disbelife on my face, because she started to laugh. Not in a crule way, that would make you scared as soon as you heard it, but in a joyfull way, that would make you want to smile and laugh with her.

"B-b-but-" I started to say but thought better of it.

"Where is Edward?" I stiffned up under her cold arms."You would think that _he_ would be here conferting you, rather then me." After a moment of silence she aked me,"Bella, where is he?"

My voice was just a little whisper, but of corse she could hear me. "He left me.." I whisperd.

"What do you mean he left you?" She sounded like she didn't believe he did what he did.

"Well he told me that he didn't love me anymore. Then I told him that I didn't care anymore. And thats pretty much how that went."

"Well he's just a wonderful mate now isn't he?" She said in a sarcastic tone. I just laughed. "Well teqenicly he's not my 'mate', because I'm not a vampire."

"Do you want to be?" She said so quit that I could barly hear her."Want to be what?" Could she possibly be asking me if I want to be a vampire? "Do I want to be a vampire? Is that what your asking me?"

"Well, yes, thats what I'm asking you. Do you want to be a vampire?'' " Honistly?'' "Yes." She said simpaly.

"Yes I do." It didn't matter that Edward isn't here. I wanted to be a vampire! And that should be my disition not anyone elses

"If I did this one thing for you, will you do one thing for me?"

"Yes, of corse." I waited for what she was going to tell me to do.

"After I change you I want you to kill me." What did she just say? Kill her? She has to be joking!

"W-w-w-what?" "I want you to kill me.It's not like I have James anymore. So what's the point in living?" She asked me. I didn't no what to say to that, I mean, I knew Edward had just left me, But still. "Will you do it?'' She asked, geting impatiant now.

"S-s-s-sure, I'll do it. But can you stay with me untill I'm fully changed?" What was I thinking i couldn't kill Victoria! _But, it's what she wants_, I tried to tell my self.

"Yes, I will stay with you till you're fully changed." "Okay, well can you do this now before I change my mind?"

"Yes, we can...Keep in mind that this will hurt like hell, okay?"

"Okay," I said bravly. She swiped my long hair from my neck and lowerd her head. Then bit it.

I gasped. I could already feel the vinom sinking into my vains, and it hurt like hell.

Then every thing went blank...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When I woke up I felt strange. Like I was stronger, and could defet anything in my path. Then some thing touched my arm.

"Bella, you know what you have to do now." Victoria told me in a voice you wuld use with a baby.

"Kill you." I jumped after I had said those two words. My voice it sounded...clearer and perfect. It was a shock.

She chuckled. "Yes that is what I want you to do to me..." Her voice trailed off sounding more peacefull by each word. It was just so strange, someone actully wanting to die. But none the less I knew I had to do this.

"You ready to die?" I asked her, but my voice waas not threatning to her. It was sweet.

"Yes," she said._Well here goes nothing_, I thought to my self. Then I attacked her.

I riped her in to little bit size pieces, throgh them in to a pile, and lit a fire.

**Is this chapter to short? I couldn't think of any thing else to put in it so i just kept it like this I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry cos i haven't updated in soooooooooooooooooooooooo long...I know i'm a bitch for it but i'm sorry**

**my mom's sending me to therepy cos i "cut" my self when they are really eraser burns rolls eyes sheesh talk about over dramatic and i skiped skool yesterday so now i'm grounded for a onth with out my fone or any conections to my friends D: and have 2 weeks of detention cos my mom maid me tell the skool that i skiped it so i might not but updating even tho i have like half maybe the whole next chapter writen now i just have to typ it **

**also I want bella to go emo...cos thats how i picture her in the later chaps tell me what you think on that okay?**

**sorry 4 the long a/n**

**hugges and kisses bree**

**P.S. plz review it will get me to update the next chap up lol:)**


	4. sorry guys

Ok sorry guys I broke my key bored and my computer has all the chapters for the stories in it and I haven't gotten a new on yet so I cant do any thing so ill let you kno whn I get a new computer

SORRY AGIAIN!!!!

Lov yall! bree


End file.
